Übersetzung: Fifteen
by Krumblescrooge
Summary: So war es nun mal auf Devils Island. Vielleicht war es gerechtfertigt, vielleicht aber auch nicht, aber egal was er tat, er würde ausgepeitscht werden.


**Titel:** Fifteen = Fünfzehn

**Warnung:** Enthält Gewalt/Bestrafung/Vergewaltigung

**A/N:** Dies ist sehr unangenehm. Wirklich unangenehm. Du wurdest gewarnt.

Sein Hemd hatte er bereits verloren - sie hatten es ihm sofort vom Leib gerissen, zwei Männer hielten seine Arme fest und zwängten ihn in die Knie, in den Schlamm der durch den gestrigen Regen aufgewühlt war, sein Rücken dabei ungeschützt. Er wunderte sich vage, wo er neue Kleidung herbekommen sollte, das Gefängnis stellte ihm nicht viel zur Verfügung. Er hörte hinter sich das Knirschen von Perkins Stiefeln im Kies und verspannte sich.

Er war nicht sicher, was er diesmal getan hatte, um diese Strafe zu verdienen - er war sich nie sicher. Er war noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen, als man ihn zur lebenslangen Haft verurteilte. Er hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört die Wachen zu fragen, und Gott nur wenig später. Niemand erklärte ihm je die Dinge. So war es üblich auf Devil's Island. Vielleicht war es gerechtfertigt, vielleicht nicht, aber so oder so würde er ausgepeitscht werden.

Und dieses Mal würde er fünfzehn Hiebe mit der Peitsche aushalten - die, die hart aufschlägt und das Fleisch reisst, in den Händen eines Mannes der mit ihr wahre Wunder vollbringen kann. Ziemlich große Wunder. Er nahm an, er musste etwas Schreckliches getan haben.

Er hörte das verräterische Surren der Peitsche in der Luft, eine Sekunde bevor sie auf ihr Ziel traf und wie immer, konnte er nicht anders als seinen Rücken zu krümmen als dieser grausame Lederriemen sein Fleisch durchriss und eine lange rote Markierung auf seiner bereits vernarbten, unebenen Haut hinterlies.

_Eins._

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Es gab keinen Grund sofort los zu schreien - er hatte noch vierzehn vor sich und Perkins ließ sich immer Zeit. Wenn er wirklich wollte, könnte er auch später schreien. Und er fühlte sich, als würde er schreien müssen. Er konnte hören wie Perkins die Peitsche wieder aufrollte, sich auf den nächten Schlag vorbereitete, dabei immer sicher ging, dass seine Opfer sie kommen hören. Denn eine spontane Bestrafung wäre zu angenehm - viel besser waren die erwarteten Hiebe.

_Zwei._

Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken - die Art wie Frederick gestern fünzig Peitschenhiebe erhalten hatte, war alles an das er dachte. Fünzig Schläge gestern, und ein Begräbnis in einem anonymen Massengrab heute. Fünzig waren einfach zu viel, er hatte Fredericks Rücken gesehen nachdem es vorbei war. Nacktes Fleisch - daran dachte er. Nichts als Fleisch, wie über einen Schleifstein geschoben, aufgeschürft wo sein Rücken sein sollte. Zu Tode geblutet, zu viele Schmerzen, einige Krankheiten, die Maden die sich ausnahmslos über ihm ausbreiteten nachdem es zuende war - all dies half ihm wahrscheinlich aus seiner Misere. Irgendwie half es ihm seine Fünfzehn in eine bessere Perspektive zu rücken. Aber nicht zu sehr - es waren fünfzehn, aber seine eigenen fünfzehn und Frederick war nicht mehr am Leben um mehr von ihnen auszuhalten.

_Drei._

Die zwei Männer, die ihn hielten, lachten und festigten ihren Griff um seine Arme, drückten ihn tiefer in den Dreck und streckten seine Schultern durch, er fühlte sich als würden ihm diese ausgekugelt. Sie waren Freunde von Perkins, und er wusste es. Livingston war zu seiner Rechten - der Mann der es liebte sie fest festzuhalten, und dies nicht nur bei Bestrafungen. Er hatte es gesehen. Und in den ersten Jahren seiner Verbannung gespürt. Der Gedanke daran brannte in ihm, wie immer, wenn er sich zurück erinnerte - er erinnerte sich immer daran, wenn die drei ihn unter sich hatten für eine gute Bestrafung und ihn über seine Sünden denken ließen. Er dachte an Livingston, der ihn ins Gesischt schlug und wie sie dann sein Gesicht in den Dreck pressten und Perkins ... Perkins auf ihm...

_Vier._

Das Blut fing schon an aus den Wunden zu tropfen, dünne Rinnsale, und er wusste die Schnitte auf seinem Rücken waren tiefrot, füllten sich langsam mit Blut, bei jedem Schlag. Irgendwie wunderte er sich, ob am er am Ende es Frederick gleich tun würde. Später würden die Verletzungen wieder weiß und fest werden, genauso wie die anderen es taten, aber sie würden niemals ganz verschwinden. Nein, Perkins war viel zu Stolz auf seine Arbeit, um seine Handschrift auf den Rücken der Gefangenen verblassen zu lassen. Und er zielte es gewöhnlicherweise auf die mit den wenigsten Narben ab, denn diese wurde offensichtlich nicht oft genug ausgepeitscht - es war Gefangenschaft, sagte er, und man muss mit strenger Hand bestraft werden, besonders wenn er den Gefangenen nicht mochte, den er bestrafte. Das passierte ihm zurzeit, unglücklicherweise - Perkins hatte ihm nie vergeben, dass er ihm beim letzten Mal die Nase gebrochen hatte, schon vor so vielen Jahren als er versuchte ihn zu belästigen.

_Fünf._

Das Ende der Peitsche, immernoch lose und dünn mit einer lästigen Widerhaken am Ende, streifte brutal seine Kehle und gegen seine Willen, hörte er sich selbst, wie ein kleines Geräusch aus seiner Kehle kam, einiges an Geräusch, und die Männer die ihm das antaten gefiel es. Sie sagten Dinge, aber er hörte sie nicht - seine Kehle brannte. Ein leichter Einschnitt auf der Vorderseite und die Art wie es sich eng um seinen Hals wickelte, hatte ihm seinen letzten Atem gestohlen. Er konnte nicht anders als in ihrem Griff zu zittern, er hustete und würgte. Er wollte es nicht tun, aber er konnte sich selbst nicht aufhalten - and er wusste er gab Perkins damit neue Ideen. Er gab Perkins zu viel Vergnügen, und komischerweise, auf einer bestimmten Ebene war er glücklich darüber, dass es eine öffentliche Demütigung war - wenn sie privat wäre, hätte Perkins sicherlich mehr angestellt.

_Sechs._

Manchmal vergaß er, dass er noch Haut besaß die noch relativ unberührt war, und er wurde brutal daran erinnert mit dem nächsten Schlag - Perkins hatte eine lange Markierung auf seinem unteren Rücken gelandet, die auch seine Seite streifte. Er zischte vor Schmerzen, seine Fingernägel grub er in seine Handflächen und er sah nicht zur Seite - es würde nicht gut für ihn sein aufzuschauen, es würde die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen. Er musste an etwas anderes denken - etwas, dass seine Gedanken von hier weg trug, denn er hatte noch immer neun vor sich, und neun war eine abscheulich hohe Zahl...

_Sieben._

Lucy. Plötzlich war sie da, in seinen Gedanken, aber es tröstete ihn nicht. Er presste seine Augen zu, kämpfte damit sie auszutreiben, denn kein Stück von ihm wollte sie im Moment bei sich haben, nicht jetzt - er wollte sie mit nichts von dem hier in Verbindung bringen. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie sie nicht einmal zum Abschied an dem Hafen kam, als er abtransportiert wurde. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er nie einen Brief von ihr erhalten hatte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er sie nie wiedersehen würde, geschweige denn seine Tochter. Er wollte nicht an diesen schrecklichen Albtraum denken, den er Jahr für Jahr über sie gehabt hat; Lucy verheiratet mit dem Richter, _Richter Turpin_, und endlich wurde Lucy aus seinen Gedanken geschoben von dem bekannten schwarzen Hass der in ihn rauschte bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Richter Turpin und der Hass war das einzige Gefühl in ihm.

_Acht._

_Der Richter_. Er hatte ihm dies hier angetan. Richter Turpin war der Grund warum er im Schlamm von Devils Island auf den Knien erniedrigt wurde, vor den Augen aller Insassen, sein Rücken bereits genug vernarbt, auch ohne die neuen Verletzungen. Richter Turpin war der Grund seiner Schmerzen. _Richter Turpin..._ er hörte ein kehliges Knurren, dass sich beinahe wie ein Stöhnen anhörte und er merkte, das er der Versucher dieses Geräusches war. Er hörte wie der Mann neben ihm - Wilkes, es musste Wilkes sein - etwas sagte und dann spürte er wie sein Arm in die falsche Richtung gedreht wurde, er hörte ein lautes Knacken nahe seiner Schulter und irgendjemand schrie, brüllte, beinahe kreischte. Vielleicht war er selbst es wieder. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher.

_Neun._

Die Dinge wurden verschwommen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr aufrecht halten aber zusammen zu sacken war keine Option für ihn, denn der Moment in dem er es tun würde, würde seine Schulter in solche Schmerzen versetzen, die seinen verwundeten Rücken wie Nichts erschienen ließen. Durch das seltsame Surren in seinen Ohren hörte er jemanden Obszönitäten rufen, seltsame Beschimpfungen, und plötzlich stand Perkins vor ihm, seine Finger gruben sich in seinen Nacken und zwangen ihn dazu seinen Kopf nach oben zu wenden. "Du wagst es nicht mich zu beleidigen, du Stück Dreck!", bellte er wütend. "Oder vielleicht willst du auch nur, dass ich deine Schläge verdoppele!" Er brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass er es gewesen sein muss, der all diese Dinge gesagt hat, um Perkins so furios zu machen. Sein Kopf fiel nach unten als Perkins seinen Griff von ihm löste.

_Zehn._

Er stöhnte auf - Perkins verdoppelte seine Strenge, so wie er immer zum Ende hin tat. Nicht zum ersten Mal, wünschte er sich die Kraft zu haben keinen Ton von sich zu geben und diesen Bastarden nicht die Befriedigung zu geben die sie wollten, aber zehn waren schlimm genug mit der dünnen Peitsche und Perkins nahm die schwere dieses Mal, und alles schmerzte ihm so sehr. Er wusste, dass er mit der schweren Peitsche noch nie fünfzehn hatte - höchtens fünf. Fünf... nur noch fünf... fünf, und es würde vorbei sein...

_Elf._

Aber seine Bestrafung würde nicht enden. Es gab so viel mehr Möglichkeiten für dies hier, mehr Male an denen er aus seiner Gefängniszeit herausgerissen wurde, oder aus seiner Zwangsarbeit und vor ihnen knien musste, ein anderes Hemd das von seinem Rücken gerissen wurde, und entweder war es die dünne oder die schwere Peitsche - oder vielleicht auch ein paar Schläge mit der Neunschwänzigen, er hatte sie auch schon gespürt - nein die Bestrafung würde nicht nach den fünfzehn enden, es erwartete ihn mehr, immer wieder und wieder. Vielleicht nicht wieder von Perkins, aber definitiv von irgendjemanden und er würde bluten...

_Zwölf._

Er würde sie wieder spüren, für etwas das er nicht getan hat, denn er hatte nie irgendetwas getan. Und doch war er hier, hatte solche Schmerzen, dass er sicher war bald das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, zitterte und war nicht in der Lage zu atmen, seinen Rücken überquoll warmes Blut, sein ganzer linker Arm voll brennender Schmerzen, aufgrund dessen was Wilkes ihm antat, aber all das würde nicht mehr wichtig sein, wenn es vorbei war, denn er würde bald wieder an diesem Punkt kommen. Und inmitten all dem, war immer noch die Arbeit, die unbarmherzige Sonne, die klirrende Kälte in der Nacht, die Schlangen, die Ratten, die Skorpione, die Spinnen, die Menschen. Oh ja, die Menschen, der Abschaum der hier lebte, die Dinge die diesen Ort zu einer Hölle auf Erden machten, die Menschen die schonungslos die Schwachen ausnutzten, diese Menschen, dieser Abschaum -

_Dreizehn._

Er wusste nicht ob es wirklich dreizehn nun waren - vielleicht waren es auch siebzehn, oder erst sieben. Er zählte sie nicht mehr. Nutzte ihm das Zählen denn etwas? Er bekam es immer noch zu spüren, vor den Augen von jedermann, und wieder einmal kam niemand um ihn zu retten. Gerechtigkeit... war eine pure Lüge. Niemand kam ihm vor vierzehn Jahren zur Hilfe und wer wusste schon, ob irgendjemand Lucy zur Hilfe geeilt war? Erstickte Klagelaute ließen seine Kehle unter Schmerzen zittern, wenn er wieder an Lucy dachte, allein, und der Richter_... der Richter_, vierzehn Jahre an diesem Ort -

_Vierzehn._

Seine Knie rutschten weg in dem Schlamm unter ihm, und er hatte starke Schmerzen die ihn nun unfähig machten zu schreien. Vierzehn - vierzehn was? Waren es die Schläge oder die Jahre? Er konnte Dinge hören - dort war Lucy, sie sagte ihm etwas über er konnte sie nicht verstehen wegen Turpin, _Turpin_ der ihn zu einer Gefahr für die Gemeinschaft deklarierte, einem dreckigen, verdorbenen Wesen und dann sein Leben, ein Leben lang so fern von einer vernünftigen Zivilisation, lebenslänglig auf Devils Island. _Oh Gott, Lucy,_ … sie brauchte ihn, er musste zu ihr zurück, zurück zu ihr, zurück zu Richter Turpin und er musste ihn töten, mit seinen bloßen Hände wenn es nötig war. Denn alles war seine Schuld, Turpins Schuld, alles war die Schuld dieses Hurensohnes - er würde für das bezahlen was er ihm angetan hat -

_Fünfzehn._

Er sich war sich über nichts mehr bewusst - er realisierte nicht einmal, dass die Bestrafung vorbei war. Er zitterte, keuchte, in kurzen Stößen stieß sein Atem aus seiner trockenen Kehle, seine Glieder hängten in den Händen seiner Geiselnehmer. Er war in Agonie; Blut tropfte von seinen Rücken, seine Schultern hinunter und sickerte in seinen Hosenbund. Er konnte nicht atmen, konnte nicht denken, konnte nichts tun. Er konnte kaum Perkins wahrnehmen, der ihn abfallend über die Konsequenzen seiner Missetaten belehrte, konnte weder Livingston hören, noch Wilkes, die sich über ihn lustig machten. Dann, mit einem Lachen, ließen sie ihn los. Er landete mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Dreck, der kühle nasse Schlamm sammelte sich in seinem Mund und seinen Nasenlöchern. Er wollte aufstehen, doch er schaffte es nicht - er konnte sich kaum bewegen, sein linker Arm war völlig unbeweglich, die leichteste Bewegung oder Berührung unerträglich und dieses bekannte Gefühl der Benommenheit nahm ihn langsam ein. Er hatte genug Verstand um nicht im Schlamm das Bewusstsein verlieren zu wollen... er hatte genug gelitten. Er wollte nicht einfach hier liegen bleiben im Dreck, wollte im Schlamm nicht ertrinken. Aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen, alles schmerzte so sehr... vielleicht war es besser einfach im Schlamm zu sterben... dann würde er diese verdammten Schmerzen nicht mehr aushalten müssen ... aber wenn er starb, würde Turpin leben...

"Komm schon, Ben."

Das raue, sorgenvolle Flüstern von Dan Thompson. Er spürte wie jemand seine Hand um seinen Rumpf legt, ihm aufhalf, aber dann wurden die Dinge zu viel für ihn und mit einem herzzerreißenden Stöhnen erlag er der wirbelnden Dunkelheit.

Danny saß schon lange genug ein, um die Tricks der Insel zu kennen. Er, genauso wie der Mann der bewusstlos vor ihm lag, hatten lebenslänglich bekommen. Er war schon seit zwanzig Jahren hier und immer noch nicht sicher darüber, wie er es geschafft hatte solange zu überleben. Wie auch immer, so miserabel wie es war, er wusste noch immer Dinge. Er wusste welche Pflanzen zerrieben und gemischt mit Wasser einen täubenden Wirkstoff ergaben und der dabei half die stumpfen Schmerzen der Gefangenschaft verringern. Er tauchte den schmutzigen Lappen wieder in das Wasser, dann tupfte er vorsichtig damit Bens Rücken ab, drückte das Stückchen Stoff über die Schnitte.

Perkins hatte sich austoben können. Jede Markierung war ein ausgezeichneter, tiefer, dunkelroter Schnitt, aber das Bluten hatte sich endlich verlangsamt und es würde bald aufhören, obwohl der Lappen immer noch blutig zurückkam. Er hatte bereits Bens Arm wieder gerichtet; Wilkes hatte ihm die Schulter ausgekugelt und die violetten und blauen Flecken würden die Arbeit am nächsten Tag nicht einfacher machen. Armer Ben... Danny hasste es, zu zu sehen was dieser Ort zu den guten Männern tat. Danny hatte niemals wirklich geglaubt, was sie über ihn sagten. Als er hier ankam war Ben zu klein, zu ruhig, zu... unschuldig, wirklich, um so etwas getan zu haben. Nein, irgendwo in London schlugen die Skalen nicht zu seinen Gunsten aus. Und für seine Frau und sein Kind zuhause auch.

Danny hatte keine Ahnung was ihn zu diesem jungen Gentleman hinzog. Möglicherweise, weil er sich nicht sofort einer Bande angeschlossen hatte, als er hier eintraf, genauso wenig wie er. Er blieb für sich, arbeitete schweigsam, nahm seine Mahlzeiten alleine ein, saß einsam für sich und dachte über Dinge nach, nur Gott weiß welche und alles was man ihm vorwarf, nahm er schweigend hin. Danny vermutete, dass es so war, weil Ben wirklich unschuldig schien - zumindest am Anfang. Wenn er in diesem Zustand hier ankommen wäre, in dem er sich jetzt befindet, hätte er es nie geglaubt. Die Ironie dieser bestimmten Situation war dabei nicht verloren - nur jetzt, vierzehn Jahre nach seiner Ankunft in diesem Höllenschlund, war er fähig zu morden. Oder zumindest; ernsthaftes körperliches schädigen. Niemand kam Ben mehr ein Stückchen nahe - zu viel Aufwand, denn man brauchte drei Mann um diesen Bastard am Boden zu halten.

Ein leises Stöhnen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder aus Ben. Er bewegte sich kraftlos und er wusste, es würde ihm nur noch mehr Schaden anrichten, wenn er versuchen würde sich aufzusetzen. So legte er vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Beweg dich nicht, Ben. Ich bin noch nicht fertig", flüsterte er. Er lehnte sich runter und sah, dass Bens Augen halb offen waren, dunkle Ringe um sie herum, die jetzt noch mehr hervorstachen als sonst. "Du hast ganz schon was abbekommen. Schon wieder, sollte ich hinzufügen. Dieses Mal wirst du wirklich Himbeersaft pissen."

"Schon wieder", sagte Ben mit heiserer Stimme und hustete schwach, sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen. Danny nahm wieder die Mischung aus Pflanzen und Wasser und tupfte mit dem Lappen Bens Rücken ab.

"Ja, schon wieder. Du weißt nicht warum sie es wieder getan haben, nehme ich mal an?"

"Ist das denn wichtig?"

Danny stoppte für einen Moment, sah hinunter auf seinen Freund. "Nein ist es nicht." Er langte hinüber zu der Tasse Wasser, die er vorsorglich bereitgestellt hatte. "Hier - trink das, oder versuche es wenigstens", sagte er, stellte dann die Tasse vor Bens Nase hin. Er starrte sie an, schielte beinahe, um auszumachen was für ein Zeug wohl vor ihm stand. "Nur Wasser, Ben", sagte Danny und merkte wie Ben winselte und sich verspannte, als er sich um einen besonders lästigen Peitschenhieb kümmerte.

"Kalt", murmelte Ben, seine Augen schlossen sich wieder. "So kalt. Ich..."

Danny lehnte sich vor und sah wie er zusammen sackte und erkannte, dass er wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und realisierte dann, dass er für Ben nicht gut sein würde das zu tun, denn er war ernsthaft besorgt er würde nicht wieder aufwachen. Also, hoffend, dass Benn ihn vergeben würde, für das was er für sein eigenes Wohltun machen musste, presste er zwei Finger in die tiefe Wunde auf seinem unteren Rücken.

Ben erwachte mit einem lauten, bebenden Keuchen und ein raues Heulen kam aus seiner Kehle. Er schmiss sich verzweifelt auf den Boden und Danny beruhigte ihn wieder sanft. "Beweg dich nicht, Ben. Fall nur nicht in Ohnmacht... bleib nur sitzen. Nach vierzehn Jahren solltest du wissen wie der Schmerz letzendlich verschwinden wird.", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Danny sah die Art wie er ihn ansah und er starrte zurück, genauso gelassen wie Ben voller Hass war.

"Es verschwindet nicht." Ben spuckte, und Danny sah ihm zu wie er versuchte mit aller Kraft aufzustehen und wartete darauf, dass er aufgab. Schlussendlich würde er - obwohl selbst neue Wut ihm eine neue ungeheure Energie verlieh, war es nicht genug. Und, als Danny daran dachte, kollabierte er dann, blickte zurück, als die Bewegung verursacht hatte, dass sich einige Schnitte wieder öffneten und wieder zu bluten anfingen. "Es verschwindet nicht", murmelte er wieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem abgenutzen Kissen dabei.

"Hör auf Unsinn zu reden", sagte Danny und tauchte den Lappen wieder in die Schüssel. "Morgen wirst du wieder bereuen, dass du das getan hast. Hör auf es zu verschlimmern, es ist bereits schlimm genug."

Ben war für einen Moment lang still, bevor er seinen Kopf von dem angeknabberten Kissen abwandte. "Glaubst du, ich habe es getan?", krächzte er. Danny wendete den nassen Lappen auf Bens Rücken wieder, starrte ihn dann an.

"Was getan?"

"Du weißt es."

Danny betrachtete ihn neugierig. Ben sprach nie über sein Urteil, außer vielleicht um es zu leugnen, wenn sie mal zusammen im Grog lagen, den die Gefangen in das Gefängnis schmuggelten.

"Nein", antwortete Danny ruhig, wischte mehr Blut von seinen Rücken und ignorierte wie Ben sich dabei schüttelte. "Du bist nicht die Art Mensch um soetwas zu tun. Ich traf Leute die wirklich das taten, wofür du angeklagt warst. Du... warst nicht einer von ihnen."

"War nicht."

Danny fiel die Art auf, wie Ben es sagte, flach und tonlos. Er entschied das Ben seine Hilfe nicht willkommen hieß, und stand langsam auf, beachtete sein Knie dabei nicht, das ihm einiges an Schmerzen lieferte. "Versuch zu schlafen, Ben. Du kannst morgen ein Hemd von mir bekommen, ich hab noch welche übrig."

Ben sagte nichts und Danny schaute ein letztes Mal auf seinen zerrissenen und schrecklich vernarbten Rücken. Rot gemischt mit weiß zierte seinen Rücken, die tiefen Schnitte kreuzten seine weißen Narben von den vorherigen Bestrafungen. Er drapierte den nassen Lappen langsam und vorsichtig über ihm, hüllte ihn dann in ein dünnes Laken und sah zu wie sich seine leeren Augen langsam wieder schlossen.


End file.
